Un Noel à Storybrooke
by Xavaria
Summary: A quelques jours de Noel, Emma cherche désespérément un cadeau digne de l'amour qu'elle porte à sa fils. Regina, elle, continue ses préparatifs en attendant le soir du 24 décembre où, toute la famille sera réunie pour l'occasion... (OutlawQueen/CaptainSwan)


**OS. Un Noel à Storybrooke.**

**Note auteur: Aucun sort ou personnages ayant été ajoutés durant la saison quatre, seront pris en compte ici. Marian (arrivée dans le 320), n'est pas non plus considérée comme ressuscitée non plus. Rien ne m'appartient.**

22 Décembre à Storybrooke 15 : 37.

Alors qu'elle déposait délicatement son dernier morceau de ruban adhésif sur l'emballage, de timides coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte de la chambre. Une sueur froide la traversa et dans un réflexe un peu balourd et étonnement maladroit, elle cacha tout son petit atelier d'emballage, dans son dos.

Une main encore cachée derrière elle, elle semblait retenir la chute inévitable d'un des présents. Elle n'eut pas le temps de camoufler correctement ses accessoires. C'est donc une mèche devant les yeux et de sa plus belle moue, qu'elle accueillit son visiteur. Regina s'apprêtait à devoir crier sur Henry pour son manque de politesse – ne pas attendre son autorisation, pour entrer dans la pièce – lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma.

Qui d'autre pouvait être plus mal élevé qu'Henry pour entrer dans une pièce sans y être invité, hormis sa génitrice ? Emma la salua d'un « hey » et Regina se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Emma ne sembla pas relever la réaction de la mère adoptive de son fils et pénétra la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Robin était resté au rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de Killian. Elle fit deux pas et vint s'asseoir face à Regina, sur le bord du lit. L'autre femme récupéra ses paquets, boites et autres rubans et reprit ses activités, en silence.

Elle ne manqua tout de même pas le sourire amusé d'Emma et après quelques minutes de silence et d'observation. Regina craqua :

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai rien dit.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux ciel et Emma n'en sembla que plus amusée.

\- Je voulais vous parler d'un truc. Expliqua Emma.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis déçue d'apprendre que vous ne venez pas me déranger dans ma chambre, que pour me gratifier de votre simple présence…

Les chamailleries entre les deux femmes semblaient être devenues une occupation quotidienne que ni l'une ni l'autre ne prenait vraiment mal. Au final, c'étaient leur manière à elles de communiquer. Cela amusait beaucoup les personnes qui les entouraient, faisait rire Henry et avait fini par créer une forme précaire, mais bien présente, d'amitié entre elles. Emma en était heureuse et ne souhaitait certainement pas que les choses changent. Regina elle-même trouvait un certain plaisir à dire à la jeune femme ce qu'elle pensait réellement de ses manières mais lui offrait toujours son sourire le plus hautain mais le plus sincère après chaque réflexion, aussi désagréable soit-elle.

\- Nope ! Répondit Emma. J'suis venu vous demander ce que vous avez prévu pour le Noel d'Henry. Que j'achète pas le même truc quoi… Faudrait aussi que ce soit à peu près dans le même budget. Pour pas qu'y est de déséquilibre.

Ce qui suivit fut la chose la plus inattendue. En réponse, Regina lui offrit un rire franc et sec, ironique mais spontané. Une main sur son ventre, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Emma essayait de comprendre ce qui avait été aussi amusant. Elle se surprit même à se retourner pour s'assurer que personne, derrière elle, ne faisait de drôles de grimaces à Regina, ce qui aurait pu expliquer cet élan de bonne humeur si soudain.

Une fois le calme revenu, Regina reprit doucement la parole.

\- Emma, je crains que vous ne deviez faire confiance à votre imagination pour son cadeau. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

\- Je veux pas d'aide, je veux être sure que vous n'allez pas lui offrir la lune quand j'arrive avec une boite de LEGO…

\- Henry ne joue plus avec ses jeux de constructions depuis deux ans, maintenant.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Dites-moi juste ce que vous aviez prévu.

Regina souffla lourdement. Dire à Emma ce qu'elle voulait entendre revenait à briser ses espoirs de cadeau à la hauteur du sien. Après réflexion, elle comprit que mentir ne servirait à rien et qu'Emma ne serait pas du genre à la laisser tranquille si elle lui disait simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner les informations qu'elle souhaitait.

\- La dernière console, une manette additionnelle et deux jeux adaptés. Avoua Regina.

\- Ah ouais, carrément…

Le teint d'Emma devint soudainement bien plus blanc qu'à son habitude et la belle blonde sembla se mettre immédiatement à réfléchir à la solution la plus sure et la plus rapide afin de compenser son manque d'originalité mais surtout de moyens quant au cadeau de son fils.

C'était sans compter sur le regard sincèrement désolé de Regina :

\- Emma… Je… Mon but n'est pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise.

Depuis tout ce temps, après tout le temps passé à Storybrooke, après toutes leurs aventures ensemble, Emma n'aurait jamais cru entendre, un jour, sortir de lèvres rouges de Regina, des excuses. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qui s'y apparentait le plus. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne se surprenne à la remercier pour sa compréhension.

Henry avait raison. Regina avait vraiment changée. Quelque chose de nouveau l'entourait, un nouveau sentiment, une nouvelle étoile brillait dans ses yeux. Ça ressemblait à… De l'espoir.

Peut-être que la perspective de passer Noel tous ensembles, ne charmait pas la jeune femme mais pour son fils, elle aurait accepté de passer Noel seule. Si Henry avait demandé à fêter Noel chez David et Mary Margaret, elle aurait acceptée, pour lui. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, c'est chez lui, chez eux, qu'il avait proposé une réunion complète de la famille.

Robin et Mary avaient raison. Et avouer que Mary avait raison, était déjà un grand pas pour Regina… Peut-être que l'espoir était la clef du secret. Peut-être qu'à force de croire, les rêves se réalisent et peut-être que lorsque l'on s'efforce d'être bon, l'univers nous le rend d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Robin. Voilà aussi ce qui avait changé Regina. L'amour. Le voleur et son fils étaient définitivement entrés dans la vie de l'ancienne mairesse en posant leurs valises, ou plutôt leurs besaces de cuir, dans la belle maison blanche de Mifflin Street. Voilà qui avait fait toute la différence.

\- C'est pas grave, je trouverai. Dit simplement Emma. Le gamin sera gâté par tout le monde de toute façon. Mary et David lui ont aussi fait des cadeaux je crois. Même Belle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose pour lui. Je crois que c'est un autre bouquin…

\- Pourvu que celui-ci ne déclenche pas un autre cataclysme dans nos vies, c'est tout ce que je demande. Ajouta Regina.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Je vérifierai avant. Au cas où. Précisa Emma.

\- Bonne idée. Confirma Regina.

Les yeux d'Emma tombèrent alors sur une précieuse boite de velours que Regina avait précautionneusement placé sur le côté. Emma l'attrapa d'un geste vif, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. L'autre femme la regarda faire, lèvre pincée, elle avait apparemment peur qu'Emma la fasse tombée.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Emma.

\- Une boite. Répondit Regina.

La tête penchée, le sourcil en l'air, Emma lui offrit son plus bel air de « sérieusement ? » avant que Regina ne se décide à en dire d'avantage.

\- C'est mon cadeau… Pour Robin.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la belle blonde.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Non.

\- Mais… ?

Regina lui prit la boite des mains.

\- Je dois finir d'emballer et de préparer mes présents avant qu'Henry et Roland ne rentrent à la maison. Ce soir c'est officiellement les vacances de fêtes de fin d'année pour eux. Nous avons prévu de préparer ensemble la première fournée de cookies et le premier pain d'épices de l'année pour que Robin et Roland puissent y gouter.

L'idée de base, était de dire à Emma que sa présence n'était plus désirée en ces lieux.

Regina se tût. Les yeux dans le vague, elle semblait plus surprise de ses propres propos qu'Emma qui la regardait fixement, un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle en avait clairement plus dit qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais les mots étaient sortis si naturellement… S'en était presque effrayant. Tout ça, cette vie, elle l'avait tellement voulue et… Elle aimait tant ça. Devait-elle avoir honte de s'abandonner à tant de guimauve ? Non. Regina a toujours adorée la guimauve. Surtout celle au caramel, avec des noix de pécan.

Emma se leva et déposa le ruban rouge aux motifs de rennes et de houx avec lequel elle jouait depuis son arrivée, sur les draps de satin. Elle voulait partir et la laisser finir en paix, heureuse que cette petite entrevue se soit bien passée mais plus que tout, elle voulait la remercier. Pour offrir à Henry tout ce qu'elle, Emma, ne pouvait pas lui donner. Autrement dit, des cookies, du pain d'épices et un placebo de foyer chaleureux. Et la console. Oui, aussi.

\- Merci, Regina. Vraiment. Dit-elle simplement.

Et ça sembla suffire. Il n'en fallait pas plus et Regina comprit. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte parce que ce qu'elle faisait pour ses enfants et son âme sœur, elle le faisait de tout son cœur. C'était là, la chose dont elle n'aurait surement jamais à avoir honte.

22 Décembre à Storybrooke 17 : 31.

Emmener Killian Jones dans les magasins, le dernier samedi avant la date officielle de Noel : mauvais idée. Emma regrettait beaucoup de choses, elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, dans sa jeunesse… Mais ça, c'était surement la chose la plus idiote qu'elle n'ait jamais fait.

Sous son bonnet blanc – que Mary Margaret lui avait tricoté Emma portait également l'écharpe assortie – la belle blonde trainait les pieds dans les rayons de décoration tandis que la veste de cuir noire devant elle virevoltait d'un Père Noel à l'autre, un sourire enfantin et particulièrement innocent sur les lèvres.

Killian s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura de son bras et planta son nez contre son bonnet et ses cheveux, inhalant sans retenue son parfum.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous appelez ça « la magie de Noel ». Alors, raconte-moi encore, comment ce gros bonhomme en rouge est-il censé amarrer dans chaque port et vider ses cales de jouets pour chaque enfant de ce maudit continent.

Emma sourit timidement, le menton caché sous la laine de son épaisse écharpe.

Pourquoi les métaphores et les références maritimes lui plaisent autant, c'est idiot, voyons !

\- C'est un traineau tiré par des rennes. Pas un navire. Les cadeaux sont dans sa hôte et pas dans « ses cales », il ne leur offre pas des chopes de rhum… Et enfin, il ne le fait pas que pour ce continent mais tous.

\- C'est fascinant ! Déclara le pirate joyeusement.

Ils ressortirent quelques instants plus tard, les mains vides. Emma était de plus en plus dépitée à l'idée de ne rien trouver de valable et de correct à offrir à Henry. Son désespoir devint plus profond encore lorsque sa conscience lui rappela qu'elle devait encore trouver quelque chose pour ses parents, son petit frère et… Le pirate sanguinaire que sautillait joyeusement entre les boules de verres et les guirlandes de houx.

Cependant, lui ne sembla pas réaliser l'obligation et le devoir que la belle blonde se faisait de remplir ses responsabilités, de mère, de fille, de sœur et de « petite amie ». Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, il la tira de son crochet un peu plus loin et s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir devant les autres passants, tous couverts de manteaux de fourrures et de chaudes couches de vêtements.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ici ? Demanda Emma, encore secouée de leur course soudaine.

\- Regarde !

Il pointait de son crochet un groupe de chanteurs folklorique sur le trottoir d'en face, instruments en main et partitions devant eux. Le nez et les joues rouges, ils entonnaient un air de Jingle Bells qui faisait simplement sourire les habitants qui les entouraient.

\- Ces ménestrels, ont un grand talent. Marmonna-t-il, sans quitter la chorale du regard.

Emma le fixa un instant. Venait-il vraiment de dire « ménestrels » ? Elle rit si fort que Killian en sursauta. Il s'écarta et la regarda reprendre son souffle avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras. Emma ne le repoussa pas mais déposa ses mains gantées de moufles – aussi tricotées par Mary - sur ses biceps.

\- C'est de moi que tu ris, Swan ? Demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… Je ne sais plus comment me sortir de cette urgence de cadeaux et… Tu… Enfin…, Elle retint un nouveau rire. C'est une chorale de Noel. Pas des « ménestrels ».

\- Tu trouveras, Swan. Le gamin ne sera pas déçu, ni de toi, ni de son cadeau. En attendant…

Il vint doucement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut aussi doux et rapide qu'un flocon glacé sur la paume d'une main chaude. Magique, frais, à chaque fois nouveau et différent.

Front contre front, les yeux bleus du pirate furent attirés par l'activité à sa droite et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il dut plisser les yeux pour entrevoir les écritures sur l'affiche que transportait le marchant ambulant et son chariot.

\- … En attendant, que dirais-tu d'une coupe de « marrons chaud de chez Denis, quatre dollars les deux cent grammes » ?

Emma sourit une nouvelle fois. L'adoption au monde moderne, lui allait si bien.

22 Décembre à Storybrooke 19 : 12.

\- Henry ? Veux-tu bien aller répondre ? Je dois sortir la prochaine fournée et…, Elle attrapa la manille et le torchon un peu plus loin. Nous ne voudrions pas laisser Roland tout seul avec ces cookies tous chauds, le voudrions nous ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de voler, de ses doigts, le nez du petit garçon assis sur le comptoir.

Roland se mit à rire en tapant des mains, la priant de lui rendre son nez au plus vite tout en se dandinant au son des cloches émanant de la chaine stéréo installée un peu plus loin, dans la salle à manger.

Henry revint une minute plus tard. Le combiné dans les mains. Il attendit que Regina ne dépose la plaque de cookies brulants sur le plan de travail, hors de portée des garçons et qu'elle dépose ses ustensiles avant de lui tendre l'appareil en précisant, « C'est Robin. »

Inutile de dire que les yeux de l'ancienne mairesse s'illuminèrent instantanément. Elle attrapa le téléphone et demanda à Henry de surveiller Roland un instant. Elle ajouta à sa consigne qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils mangent l'un de ces cookies puisqu'elle les avaient soigneusement comptés et précisa qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas toucher aux plats ou aux objets de cuisine. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien éteint le four et fit quelques pas vers la pièce adjacente, l'entrée principale.

\- Oui ? Robin ?

\- Promets-moi que tu ne les laisseras pas dévorer tous ces cookies et que tu m'en mettras quelques-uns de côté. Demanda-t-il immédiatement, l'air inquiet.

\- Haha… Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fait une fournée spéciale pour toi avant que les garçons n'arrivent et n'en laisse pas une miette à mon voleur favori. Lui chuchotât-elle.

\- Ceux avec des morceaux de pommes ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Oui, mais… Cette fois-ci, j'y ai ajouté un petit quelque chose de spécial…, Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Elle se retourna et jeta un œil dans la cuisine. Les garçons discutaient gentiment. Certaine qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, elle reprit :

\- Je pense que ça va te plaire…

\- Regina, tu… Les pommes ?

\- Rho mais non, ne soit pas insultant s'il te plait. Je… J'y aie mis du gingembre.

\- Excuse-moi, tu as raison c'est idiot. Attends, du quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit en se souvenant qu'il n'était pas encore familier de toutes les ressources de ce monde.

\- Tu verras.

Il n'ajouta rien. Se contentant de lui faire confiance. Regina reprit la parole, se rappelant qu'il avait appelé et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir : entre bordeaux et magenta, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Hm...

Ca, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir mais y réfléchit sérieusement.

\- Regina ?

\- Bordeaux.

\- Evidement.

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras.

Elle aura essayé, au moins.

\- Je dois te laisser, mon ange. Je suis attendu. Je rentrerai tôt, j'ai hâte de vous voir. Dit-il naturellement et elle put sentir un sourire dans sa voix.

\- A plus tard… Oui, Roland te demande.

\- Je reviens vite et, Regina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Bon d'accord, là, elle sourit comme une adolescente. Une midinette étouffée sous la guimauve mais… Regina a toujours aimé la guimauve. Celle au caramel et aux noix de pécan mais aussi celle au gingembre…

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et elle raccrocha avant de retourner dans sa cuisine, finir la présentation de ses plats de cookies et commencer la préparation de son pain d'épices avec l'aide de ses deux assistants pâtissiers préférés.

24 Décembre à Storybrooke 23 : 04.

Le défilé des cadeaux allait bon train. Emma avait vu juste, Henry et Roland avait été les plus gâtés et les deux jeunes garçons croulaient sous les cadeaux. Santa Clause avait été très généreux et pour le petit Roland qui n'avais jamais vu autant de belles choses et de jouets en une seule soirée, il s'agissait d'un rêve devenu réalité.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur collective, la douce musique de fête et les rires de tous les occupants de la maison avaient clairement détendus l'atmosphère, dès le début de la soirée. Mary et David étaient là, accompagnés du petit Neal qui, pour l'occasion arborait un bonnet de Noel qu'il portait comme un prince. Killian avait suivi Emma chez Regina et Robin et avait accepté, lui aussi pour l'occasion, de quitter son ensemble tout cuir pour une chemise et un pull. Le choc avait été grand devant ce changement de tenue et la belle blonde avait dû retenir une envie soudaine de l'embrasser et de le complimenter devant ses parents et son frère, pas tout à fait le comportement d'une princesse… Malgré le changement et les efforts, le seul à ne pas être satisfait restait David, les yeux partout, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la façon dont les mains du pirate vagabondaient sur le corps de sa fille dès qu'il avait le dos tourné…

Et alors que Roland finissait de déballer, dans un brouhaha de papier chiffonnés, ses beaux présents, Henry se leva et ne perdit pas instant pour venir embrasser Regina et la remercier, des étoiles dans les yeux, pour son précieux cadeau qui présageait de nombreuses heures de jeu avec Emma… Regina le savait, après avoir offert la console à Henry, Emma ne serait pas longue à prendre possession de son canapé afin de passer du temps avec son fils devant l'écran. Cependant, elle s'était résignée et peut-être que finalement, cela rendrait Henry plus casanier et moins casse coup. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait et espérait secrètement.

Regina pria Henry de remercier chacun des invités pour leurs attentions à son égard mais, et elle le précisa en y imposant beaucoup d'importance, tout une discrétion. Roland était toujours au pied du sapin, découvrant chaque objet avec un sourire un peu plus grand à chaque coup d'œil et Regina préférait préserver l'idée très fraiche et nouvelle de Santa Clause dans son esprit, aussi longtemps que possible.

Henry lui sourit et, lui promit de faire attention à ce que le petit garçon ne remarque rien.

Regina sentit son cœur bondir de sa poitrine lorsqu'Henry enlaça chaleureusement Robin, le remerciant du cadeau que le voleur lui avait généreusement fabriqué de ses mains. Un arc magnifique, vernis et inscrit de ses initiales accompagné d'une dizaine de flèches, elles aussi vernies et gravées. Robin lui précisa qu'il ne devrait jamais s'en servir seul mais que s'il le souhaitait il lui apprendrait à le manier tel un véritable voleur de grand chemin ce qui, ne rassura absolument pas Regina.

Henry se dirigea ensuite vers Mary et David, qu'il embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. Mary lui avait, étonnement, tricoté un ensemble bonnet-écharpe-moufles-chaussettes dans une laine très douce d'un bleu roi magnifique. David lui, avait généreusement fait don de sa cape de prince à Henry qu'il avait personnalisé de l'écusson familial. Regina le savait, cela représentait beaucoup pour Henry, un moyen d'appartenir à leur monde, lui qui n'avait jamais pu y aller. Ainsi elle craignait, et à juste titre, qu'Henry ne daigne pas retirer la dite cape avant plusieurs jours… Il ne lui manquait plus que la couronne, à son petit prince.

Enfin, se fut le tour de Killian et Emma. Le pirate lui offrit une poignée de son unique main et, ne lui ayant pas offert de cadeau, lui précisa qu'il lui offrirait tous les conseils dont il aurait besoin, en matière de femme, dans les années à venir. Ce commentaire lui valut une tape d'Emma et un regard assassin de Regina qui fit jurer à Emma, par un simple regard, que jamais elle ne laisserait son Don Juan dévergonder leur fils dans je-ne-sais quelle taverne u bar de la ville.

Emma semblait mal à l'aise. Son cadeau ne lui avait peut-être pas plu… Ce n'était pas l'argent qu'elle avait le plus et encore moins les idées pour un jeune adolescent. Henry était très spécial à ses yeux et même si ses intentions étaient plus que bonnes, le manque de connaissances et d'expériences sur la maternité et la parentalité lui revenait parfois bien douloureusement, en plein visage.

Elle fut alors surprise lorsqu'Henry l'enlaça violement par la taille, la serrant contre lui, faisant preuve de beaucoup de force. C'est ainsi qu'il lui offrit à son tour, son cadeau :

\- Dit pas à Maman que j'ai dit ça mais… J'adore mon cadeau. Merci Maman, je t'aime. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comme un effet immédiat à ces paroles. Tout à coup elle comprit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé pendant tout ce temps, tout ce temps depuis qu'elle avait brisé le premier sort. Pourquoi Mary semblait si émue lorsqu'Emma l'appelait « Maman » ? La réponse était là. Dans ce mot. C'était la première fois qu'Henry l'appelait ainsi et elle sentit son cœur se gorger d'un amour pur qui, elle le savait, lui offrait une toute nouvelle vision de ce monde qui était le leur.

Elle desserra son étreinte et, en entourant de ses mains le visage de son fils, embrassa tendrement son front.

\- C'est vrai, ça t'plait ? Je l'ai fait faire par Marco. Comme ça, t'as ta propre armoire magique. Je trouvais pas juste que je sois la seule à avoir ma photo dans ta chambre…

Le cadre de bois était très imposant mais magnifiquement sculpté. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une véritable fenêtre composée de deux volets qui, une fois ouverts, laissaient apparaitre une dizaine de photographies. Les images avaient été choisies et placées de façon très symbolique. De chaque côté, Regina et Emma avait chacune leur propre portrait avec leur fils, tandis qu'un peu plus bas, la famille s'agrandissait… Regina et Robin, Mary et David, Emma, David et Mary, Robin, Regina et Roland mais aussi, Emma et Neal. Son père.

\- Nous l'accrocherons dans ta chambre. Dit Regina, les interrompant un peu maladroitement. Ou tu veux.

Henry lui sourit et après un dernier regard pour Emma, toujours aussi émue, il retourna auprès de Roland, passionné par la douceur d'un imposant renard en peluche.

\- Swan ?

Emma, assise près de Killian sur l'un des canapés de cuir beige, ne semblait pas se remettre de toutes ses émotions et lorsque Mary et David se levèrent et se plantèrent devant elle avec, dans les mains, une boite de taille assez imposante et surmonté d'un ruban rose, Emma se figea. Elle offrit un signe de tête à Killian et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle aurait besoin de soutien dans le moment parents-fille qui allait suivre.

\- Emma, ma chérie. Commença Mary. Nous… Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de te le donner alors…

\- Nous pensons qu'aujourd'hui, il est largement tant que tu en dispose et que tu le considère comme tiens. Continua David en lui tendant le paquet.

Emma prit la boite de ses deux mains tremblantes et le déposa sur ses genoux. Elle défit le ruban tandis que David prenait amoureusement Mary dans ses bras. Emma souleva le couvercle et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle en sorti un diadème.

Les pierres scintillantes réfléchissaient les lumières de l'arbre de Noel qui trônait au milieu du salon.

\- C'était le mien. Précisa Mary. Tu es une princesse Emma. Que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Et comme toute les princesses, tu as droit à ta couronne. Ajouta David.

\- M'en voulez pas si je le mets pas… Tous les jours. Déclara Emma, le bijou toujours dans les mains.

\- Ce qui est important, c'est que tu saches qu'il est à toi. Expliqua David.

Emma leur sourit et les enlaça tout en les remerciant. Elle fit même l'effort de le porter un instant pour constater son air princier dans le miroir de l'entrée de la maison. Elle entrevit d'ailleurs, lors de son retour vers le grand salon, Regina et Robin très… Occupés, dans la cuisine. Emma se fit discrète et les laissa tranquille, un sourire sur le visage lorsqu'elle vit la branche de gui pendue juste au-dessus des deux tourtereaux. Etait-ce une coïncidence, ou le savaient-ils ? Emma ne le sut jamais.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de Killian et de ses parents, ils étaient en pleine conversation. Emma retira son diadème et le reposa délicatement dans sa boite.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'enlever, Swan. Ça te rend plus belle encore. Lui dit doucement le pirate.

Pas assez doucement de toute évidence puisque David s'en mêla.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes offrir à ma fille ? Lui demanda le Prince, le point sur la hanche.

Killian ne répondit pas mais se mit à enrouler la manche gauche de son pull et de sa chemise, qu'il avait préalablement déboutonné, jusqu'à son coude. La peau apparue et tout à coup… Une main plaquée contre sa bouche, Mary se mit à rire nerveusement. Emma, elle, attrapa le bras du pirate pour s'assurer que sa vision ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Là, sur la peau blanche de son bras, un cygne majestueux déployait ses ailes enrobé d'un halo lumineux. A ses pieds, quatre lettres. « ».

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit. David tourna les talons, bouche bée par le toupet du pirate. Mary le suivit, et ils rejoignirent Neal un peu plus loin, toujours endormi.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Killian à Emma.

\- T'avais pas à… Faire ça. C'est…

\- C'est ?

\- … C'est une chance que je n'ai pas un prénom composé super long…

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent.

\- J'ai rien trouvé pour toi. Avoua Emma après leur baiser.

\- Haha… Swan. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et tu continues à me sauver un peu plus chaque jour. Cela m'semble plutôt suffisant comme cadeau.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Encore.

La soirée se termina calmement. Mary et David s'en allèrent assez tôt, après l'ouverture des derniers paquets et la dégustation du dessert qu'avait préparé Regina. Emma et Killian ne tardèrent pas non plus. La belle blonde profita de l'occasion pour demander à Regina si elle pouvait aider à border son fils avant de partir. Il avait été décidé qu'Henry passerait la journée suivante avec Regina, Robin et Roland. Tous les quatre devaient passer une journée en famille autour de jeux et de batailles de boules de neige ainsi que de chocolats chauds.

Les enfants furent donc couchés rapidement. Roland avait élu domicile dans la chambre à côté de celle d'Henry. Une petite chambre bleue qui n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais servie. Robin borda son fils et Regina fut flattée d'être appelée en personne pour embrasser le petit garçon avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

25 Décembre à Storybrooke 01 : 22.

Il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin, lorsque le couple se retrouva enfin seul. Les invités partis, les enfants dans leurs lits… Il restait encore la table à débarrasser, les papiers et emballages cadeaux à jeter, toutes les bougies à éteindre et… Les derniers cadeaux à ouvrir. Ceux qui, pudiquement, n'avaient pas été ouverts devant Emma, son pirate et les deux idiots. Ceux qui, valaient plus chers que tous les autres parce que… C'étaient les premiers.

Alors que Regina vidait les dernières assiettes pour les placer consciencieusement dans le lave-vaisselle, – merveille technologique de notre monde – elle put sentir Robin l'enlacer discrètement, ses bras autour de sa taille et son nez dans son cou, tandis qu'il mâchait doucement quelque chose contre son épaule.

\- Je pensais pourtant avoir fait assez de nourriture pour tout le monde. Dit doucement Regina dans un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu manges à cette heure ?

Robin ne répondit pas mais de sa main droite, il vint présenter devant les lèvres de sa belle, la moitié restante d'un cookie aux pommes et au gingem-…

\- Tu les aimes finalement. Constata Regina avant d'attraper de ses dents le biscuit.

\- J'aime tout ce qui vient de toi. Encore plus quand tu le fais spécialement pour moi.

Alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots, sa voix se perdit dans ses cheveux noirs et il se mit à doucement embrasser sa nuque et son épaule tout en caressant ses hanches à travers sa robe de cocktail rouge.

Il avala sa bouchée et se mit à subtilement faire jouer sa langue contre le lobe de son oreille. Chose qui fit perdre tout souffle à Regina. Ses mains se figèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent immédiatement. Sa tête en arrière, déposée sur l'épaule de son voleur, elle tenta de murmurer quelques mots…

\- Si mon plan fonctionne, c'est surtout dans mon intérêt que je les ai faits, crois-moi…

\- Cette robe… Toute la soirée… Je voudrais pouvoir te manger…

\- C'est exactement ce que je-… Mmh… Je disais.

Il ne comprit pas et cela la fit sourire. Elle aimait être celle qui lui faisait découvrir toutes ces choses. Ce monde qu'il ne connaissait mais disait vouloir découvrir avec elle.

\- Tu m'expliqueras ? Murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Peut-être. Pas si ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois influencé par ce que je pourrais te dire..., Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Influencé ? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

\- Oublie. Viens.

Elle se retourna et le prit pas la main. Il suivit sans poser de question mais ne quitta pas la cuisine sans avoir pris l'assiette de cookies. Ses cookies. Toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient à présent éteintes et seules les ombres des éclairages publics à travers les grandes fenêtres de la demeure, leur permettaient de se distinguer l'un et l'autre. Dans l'entrée, au pied de l'escalier principal, ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, passionnément. Sans retenue, juste pour s'aimer, juste pour se toucher. Bien que le désir montait au fur et à mesure de leurs baisers, ils restèrent là. Sans bouger, un long moment. Le gui au-dessus de leurs fronts joints.

\- Tu as l'intention de faire pousser du gui, partout où je t'embrasse ? Demanda Robin le souffle court.

\- On dit que ça apporte la chance, le bonheur et la durée au couple. Je ne néglige aucune opportunité. Expliqua-t-elle, les mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça. Dit-il d'un ton ferme qui la fit cligner des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Que tu as peur que je m'évapore.

\- Robin… Pardon mais… J'ai souffert pendant si longtemps… Ne m'en veux pas de douter de la véracité de tout ce qui m'entoure. C'est beaucoup de bonheur là où il n'y en a jamais eu auparavant.

\- Et je serais là pour te rappeler que c'est bien vrai, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de ma présence. Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Maintenant… Dis-moi ce que ces cookies ont de si extraordinaires. Elle sourit.

\- Pas avant que j'ai pu constater si ça fonctionne.

Ses mains glissèrent de ses cheveux à sa nuque, marquèrent ses biceps et s'échouèrent dans ses paumes. Elle le tira en avant et d'un pas langoureux, en jouant des hanches, elle commença sa montée de l'escalier, jusqu'à leur chambre…

Là sur leur lit, allongés l'un contre l'autre, entrelacés et déjà fiévreux, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Les mains de Robin s'aventuraient doucement sur ses cuisses et tout en douceur, il palpait son corps de femme, qu'il dominait de son poids tandis qu'elle faisait voyager ses mains sur son torse, sur ses bras et dans son dos. Mais, lorsqu'elle voulut doucement masser sa nuque, le tintement particulier d'un bijou suivit son mouvement.

Elle mit fin à leur baiser et constata avec surprise que son poignet avait été paré, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, d'un magnifique bracelet en or blanc surmonté d'un petit médaillon bordeaux en forme de pomme. Au cœur du fruit, une flèche était plantée.

Le bracelet tinta, les petits cristaux et les diamants qui le couvrait s'entrechoquaient et chantaient délicieusement. Un véritable bijou, digne d'une reine.

\- Comment… Tu… ?

\- J'étais déjà voleur lorsque tu m'as rencontré.

Le visage de Regina se vida de ses couleurs et son regard devint soudainement grave. Robin compris son erreur et rectifia.

\- Je veux dire que tu ne m'as pas vu l'attacher à ton royal poignet, mon amour. Je ne t'offrirai jamais quelque chose qui appartenait à une autre femme et que j'aurai dérobé.

Les traits de Regina se détendirent, avant qu'elle ne lui saute au cou et ne l'embrasse, presque sauvagement.

\- Ça te plait on dirait. Dit Robin lorsqu'elle daigna lui laisser un instant afin qu'il reprenne son souffle.

\- Il est magnifique.

\- Comme toi.

Elle le gratifia dans sourire à damner un saint avant de le faire rouler sur le lit et de se précipiter vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit respective. Elle l'ouvrit et en sorti un paquet de velours entouré d'un ruban noir. Elle se retourna, lui fit face et lui tendit la boite d'une main peu sûre.

Une fois en main, il fit tourner entre ses doigts, intrigué, le dit présent. Le temps parut infiniment long à Regina qui finit par lui demander d'un regard, qu'il mette fin au supplice qu'il lui infligeait. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait un cadeau à un homme qui n'était pas son fils et la possibilité que son choix, ne lui plaise pas la rendait presque nauséeuse.

Il défie le ruban et ouvrit le coffret. Une petite carte blanche de carton se présentait. Il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts comme si le morceau de papier représentait, déjà, le plus beau et le plus précieux des cadeaux. Il lut alors à voix haute, ce qui fit profondément rougir Regina :

« Pour que tu gardes la notion du temps,

Bien que notre amour, restera indifférent au poids des Ages…

Je t'aime.

Regina. »

Sans même la regarder, il déposa le carton près d'eux et contempla la montre à l'imposant cadran qui trônait fièrement sur son coussin de velours beige. Il sembla étudier dans toutes ses formes l'objet les nombreux petits cadrans intérieurs, toutes les aiguilles… Elle avait choisi un modèle imposant, très masculin et pourtant distingué. Après un long moment de silence, il se décida à tirer la précieuse montre de son écrin. Le bracelet était imposant et construit d'un cuir pur et parfaitement travaillé.

Pendant un instant, Regina cru voir dans ses yeux la même étincelle qui brillait quelques heures plus tôt dans ceux de Roland. Là, perdu au milieu de ses paquets et des bouts de papiers rouge, blanc et vert. Robin avait ce même regard, celui d'un homme comblé. Et Regina sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Cependant, elle voulut combler sa curiosité naturelle et faire cesser cet impossible silence.

\- Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il leva des yeux éberlués et, la bouche ouverte, questionna :

\- Si j'aime ? Il semblait choqué mais ironique, elle sourit.

\- Regarde derrière le cadran.

Il défie le bracelet de cuir de ses attaches et en écarta les deux côtés pour clairement lire, à l'arrière du cadran principal, une gravure italique, fine et élégante qui ressemblait singulièrement à l'écriture personnelle de Regina :

« A mon âme-sœur.

Puissions-nous passer le reste de notre temps ensemble. »

Alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient sensiblement, elle le vit siller à plusieurs reprises mais ne dit rien. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher cet instant avec des mots.

Il rangea en silence, le bijou dans son large écrin de velours et le déposa sur le bois de la table de chevet qu'elle lui avait dédié. Elle le vit prendre une profonde inspiration et se redresser d'un coup, son regard bleu perçant, tout à coup planté dans le sien. Une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prêté quelques minutes auparavant, brisa alors l'atmosphère douce et fragile de la pièce.

\- Plus jamais, et je t'en fais le serment, je ne te laisserais te détourner de moi ou me fuir. Maintenant, tu es à moi. Il s'approcha et ses mains vinrent se faufiler le long de ses jambes, trouvant immédiatement le haut de ses cuisses et faisan remonter le bas du vêtement en un rouleau épais. Je te veux et je te veux nue tout de suite, contre moi. Je vais couvrir ce corps de baisers jusqu'à ce que tu t'enflamme et que tu n'aies plus aucun doute sur la force de notre amour.

Le souffle de Regina s'était arrêté à « fuir ».

Sa main se leva dans l'air et, faisant tinter une nouvelle fois son magnifique bracelet à son poignet, elle fit se mouvoir ses doigts et la robe rouge disparue aussitôt pour laisser place à un tout autre type de rouge. Rouge vif. Un ensemble rouge vif fait d'un corset, de bas, de porte-jarretelles…

Les yeux de Robin se perdirent sur ses formes et ces dentelles tandis qu'il se demandait désespérément s'il ne rêvait pas complétement. Il en était même venu à se dire qu'un nouveau sort s'était abattu sur la ville et que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Pourtant la voix suave de Regina le ramena à la réalité. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres à son oreille et lui murmura un « Joyeux Noel, mon amour. » Ce à quoi il répondit :

\- Et j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit mon anniversaire...

\- Je ne fais… Jamais deux fois le… Han… Même cadeau…, Précisa-t-elle.

\- Et je n'ai rien demandé de spécial cette année. Pourtant je suis le plus gâté de tous…

\- … Mmmmh… Dit ça à Henry, avec sa nouvelle console...

\- Je vais personnellement envoyer une lettre de remerciement à ce gros barbu en pyjama rouge…

\- Rob… Mmmh… C'était… Mon idée !

\- Ha… Dans ce cas, c'est toi que je me dois de remercier comme il se doit… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis plein d'idées et de ressources…

\- J'ai… Pas eu le temps… J'ai… Han ! Robin…

\- Le temps de quoi, mon ange ?

\- Vérifier… Liste… Bons ou mauvais… Garçons… Mmh… Continue…

Et alors qu'il se décidait enfin à venir caresser son sexe, la main directement plantée dans ses dessous, ses doigts enfouis en elle, la bouche sur son sein et son autre main dans ses cheveux, il prit un instant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille…

\- J'avoue, j'ai été très très vilain…

25 Décembre à Storybrooke 14 : 47.

Regina se leva et se précipita vers la baie vitrée du grand salon. L'éclat de la boule de neige sur le carreau avait clairement laissé des traces de givre mais avait aussi fait exploser ses instincts maternels et, de peur que Roland ou Henry ne se soit blessé en jouant dans la neige, elle s'était ruée vers le jardin. En constatant, la glace sur la vitre, elle put reprendre une respiration normale et son cœur se calma instantanément.

Elle fit alors demi-tour et rejoignit Robin, resté assis sur le divan, un plaid sur les genoux et deux tasses de thé fumantes sur la table basse. Elle se réinstalla tout contre lui, déplia le plaid et le replaça confortablement sur ses jambes et prit en main sa tasse brulante pendant que Robin passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il contemplait avec admiration la minutie du travail d'orfèvre de sa montre.

\- C'est impressionnant. Dit-il, il semblait réellement impressionné par les détails de la mécanique de l'objet.

\- Elle vient de Suisse. Ce sont les meilleurs en la matière.

\- Suisse ?

\- Je te montrerai.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'un autre impact vint atterrir à toute vitesse contre la même vitre. Le cœur de Regina fit un nouveau bond mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle voulait se lever pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, Robin la retint.

Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens et il la cloua sur sa place, l'entourant toujours de son bras.

\- Ils jouent. Tout va bien. Dit-il calmement.

Elle voulut émettre un « mais », mais il l'en empêcha et la força à s'installer un peu plus contre lui. Son nez dans ses cheveux, il l'embrassa et, son pouce frottant gentiment son épaule, déclara innocemment :

\- Il ne leur arrivera rien. Je me demande ce que ce sera lorsque nous en auront un à nous. Tu dois apprendre à leur faire confian- quoi ?

Regina le fixait, interloquée. Après quelques secondes passées à ré analyser ses propos et à s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle comprit qu'il était sérieux. Il voulait avoir un enfant avec… Elle ? Qui voudrait engendrer un enfant et avec… La Méchante Reine ? La meurtrière, folle et sanguinaire qui avait détruit des villages entiers et qui avait arraché plus de cœurs que personnes ne l'avait jamais fait. Robin songeait vraiment à cela. Ou du moins, il s'en était fait la réflexion puisqu'il ne semblait pas du tout contre l'idée de devoir à supporter une femme démoniaque et en pleine crise hormonale… Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Tu… Tu voudrais qu'on…

\- Pas toi ?

\- Si… Enfin, non… Enfin, je ne sais pas. J'ai… Eu Henry déjà.

\- Tu ne l'as pas porté. Rectifia-t-il, il regretta immédiatement ses propos après les avoir dit.

Voilà ce qui le chagrinait ? Qu'Henry ne soit pas « vraiment » son fils. D'un point de vu génétique, oui mais… Regina n'aimait pas se dire qu'Henry n'était pas de son sang. Elle n'aurait jamais pu aimer d'avantage son propre fils. Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu offrir à son propre enfant, elle l'avait offert à Henry, un amour sans limite et sans restriction. Peut-être un peu trop même, parfois.

\- C'est vrai…, Avoua-t-elle.

\- Et il a eu une chance inouïe de t'avoir, crois-moi. Continua Robin.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu adores mes cookies.

\- Et je plaide coupable. Je suis faible devant tes cookies. Ecoutes, mon ange. Il est encore tôt et nous n'avons aucune obligation mais si cela devait arriver…

\- Oui ?

Devait-elle avoir peur de sa réponse ? Il aurait pu partir. S'il ne voulait pas de cette vie à ses côtés, il aurait pu partir il y bien longtemps déjà mais… Il était resté. Il était resté et depuis ce jour, il ne cessait et ce, sans la moindre plainte de fatigue, de lui répéter qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle lui appartenait à présent et que jamais il ne la laisserait lui échapper une nouvelle fois.

Oui, si Robin avait voulu partir, il aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps mais il était là. Assit près d'elle, et lui parlait de lui faire un enfant, comme ça… Comme un couple pressé de créer quelque chose de magnifique à partir de quelque chose de sublime. De faire ce qu'ils avait, quelque chose de plus beau encore.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je serais l'homme le plus heureux qu'est connu nos deux mondes réunis. Conclu-t-il.

Elle sembla fixer l'horizon un instant et pendant cet instant, il eut peur de s'être mal exprimé. De lui avoir fait peur ou pire, de l'avoir brusquée. Qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Jamais il ne dirait non à l'amour de cette femme qui s'offrait à lui jour et nuit de toutes les manières les plus humaines et les plus passionnelles qui soit.

L'idée même qu'elle puisse lui donner un enfant porteur de sa détermination mais aussi de sa beauté et de sa générosité, afficha instantanément un sourire immense sur son visage. Devant le mutisme de sa belle, il finit par briser le calme de la pièce, l'atmosphère devenue trop étouffante et lourde pour eux deux.

\- Regina ?

\- Je… Justement… Je crois… Je crois qu'il a une chose dont nous devrions parler.

Le sang de Robin se glaça dans ses veines et il sentit tous les malheurs du monde s'écrouler sur ses épaules, alors que la peine et la peur l'envahissait brutalement. Jusqu'à cet instant divin, hors du temps, où il la vit placer une main tremblante sur son estomac.

\- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Murmura-t-elle timidement.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
